Parallel Days
by CodenameSailorE
Summary: After being forced to quit her career as an Idol by her parents, Akira Kamiya's new journey is about to began in the form of a ranch in an isolated town. Struggling to let go of her past and start a new future, Akira learns what it is like to be truly alone. But when someone new moves to town, she realises that she's not so different after all.
1. Chapter 1

Parallel Days

The landscape changed from concrete skyscrapers and flashing lights to a lush, open countryside in less time than I could fathom. My red, normal eyes looked at a young girl, 17 years of age, getting lost in a desolate world, who's eyes, red like mine, looked back at me. It was my reflection. I brushed my pale hand through my pink, mid-length, straight hair as I watched the other travellers on the train get fewer and fewer, until I was finally the only passenger left. The train met its final stop early the next morning, and after asking the train driver for directions I learnt that my destination was about a mile and a half away. As I stepped off the train I looked around me. Nothing but grass, trees and the countryside was around me. The train began to set off again on its way, causing a large gust of wind to blow my pink, glossy hair about my face, almost as if it wanted to make sure that I knew that I was leaving my whole life behind. Forever.

I walked along the path which connected my new town with its neighbour. It was very green, with lots of leaves and flowers and such. The air was so clear and thick, compared to back in the city, it was almost like breathing in soup. It was strange, almost like another world. I continued to walk along the path, not really looking where I was going, my mind filled with conversations and feelings of which I have experienced over the last 48 hours, 'We're trying to save you', 'This is the last stop', 'None of you have ever understood how I felt!', 'You need to forget...'. Mixed feelings flooded my mind once again, feelings of anger, sorrow and confusion. "This is all one big pain. All of it."I said, my voice high pitched and nasal.  
My red gaze saw something, or rather someone, as I stopped in my tracks. An old man wearing tattered clothes was lying on the grassy floor, about 10 feet ahead of me. I looked around, just a grassy valley.  
"There's no way there could be a tramp in a place like this... Ugh... This is not what I need right now...".  
I walked slowly over to the lying man. I could see that he was still breathing. I stood up straight as I thought for a moment. I knelt down and shook him by the shoulder. His eyes fluttered, and he mouthed something to me, but his voice was too dry to make any sound. After pouring some of my water into his mouth, he slowly began to get better. He sat upright by himself and smiled at me,  
"Its been a while, right Kira?"  
I looked at him with a disgusted expression on my face. He laughed,  
"Kira, don't tell me you forgot your grandpa have you? I'm Dunhill, a good freind of your fathers."  
A wave of understanding shot through my mind. This was the man who came to play with me when I was growing up. I sighed,  
"Ol' Man, don't tell me you've been wearing these same clothes since you played with me when I was little, have you?" I said with my high-pitched, nasal voice, causing him to look slightly offended.  
"Very funny. Whatever happened to the days when you used to call me your grandpa? I guess you've grown up a lot since then, huh, Kira?",  
"Quit calling me that! Listen, I'm Akira Fujibayashi now, so don't ever call me Kira, Miss Kamiya, or anything else other than Akira, OK?"  
He looked surprised, then gave me a reassuring look,  
"Akira Fujibayashi? Your stage name? ...I guess being called Kira Kamiya holds too many memories for you, doesn't it? I'm sorry about-",  
"Never mind, its all in the past... Ol' Man, I'm tired, do you think that you could take me to hell, or wherever I'm going to be living now?" I said, avoiding eye contact with him as my voice started to go a little shaky.

We walked to the town I'd be living in without exchanging many words. I guess he knew that I wasn't in the right state of mind to talk much about any drastic change. I looked up and saw two women talking to what must have been a father and son. I couldn't make out much of what they were saying on our way past them, just 'We'll miss you'. Dunhill looked at me with a slight smile,  
"That's Hossan and his son, Niko. They're leaving town to start up their Inn some place else. This town isn't lively enough for an Inn to do any business." He said as I looked back to see them leave the town.  
"I see..." I said, my voice tainted with sadness.  
Dunhill lead me down a small dirt path with rock walls either side, until it finally opened up. I looked around, my red eyes scanning everything. An old house, lots of trees, another small building with a fence around it, maybe a barn? And also some patches of gravel. That was all there was. Rocks, branches and weeds littered the ground, making the whole place not one bit more appealing to anyone. I looked at him with a worried expression.  
"This is your new home, Akira. It may look a little worn out, but that doesn't mean you can't make it look better again. This was your grandfathers ranch before he died, and your father being who he is, he couldn't look after it, so its just stayed this way for quite some time. Now that you're here, you should bring this run down little place a new lease of life."  
He looked over to see why I wasn't responding, and he couldn't help but laugh when he saw my face, full of terror.  
"Ol' Man? If its OK, I think I want to wake up now. Hurry, pinch me or something!"

After learning that this indeed wasn't a dream, I felt a huge amount of despair settle on my small shoulders. Dunhill gave me the run down of the ranch, telling me how to use things like the watering stop and stuff, but I wasn't really listening, not out of rudeness, my mind was just not in the right place at that time. After showing me around the inside of the farm house that I'd be staying in, he left to let me gather my thoughts.

But the only thought that was in my mind was when did everything start to go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2- Cherry Blossoms

**Chapter 2 - Cherry Blossoms**

 _..I remember. How could I not? I was 3 when I was thrust into the world of an Idol. Sure I may not have been old enough to understand completely, but even then I knew that there was no way back. So there I was, a 3 year old girl standing on the film set, everyone knowing who I was, and yet me not knowing who any of them were. I was scared. All I wanted was to be hugged close by my Mom, but little did I know, that one wish I had were not to be granted..._

I awoke, unwillingly, to the sound of cowboy boots clumping on the hard wood floor. It was the morning of Spring 9th a little before 6.a.m. The sound of sizzling could be heard from where I lay, and the smell of fried egg lingered in the air of this old house. I curled up my small body under the thick duvet cover. Despite it being Spring, it still sure was cold. The sound of the cowboy boots came closer, until the wearer bent down and shook me by the shoulder gently, like a parent to their sleeping child.  
"Akira... You need to wake up. You have a visitor this morning." Said the voice.  
I flickered open my red, dull eyes. Dunhill was standing there. I turned over to face the wall.  
"I hate to break it to you, but seeing your face every morning when I wake up just makes me want to stay in bed longer. You don't have to force yourself, I'll be fine on my own." I said, my nasal voice muffled under the green sheets.  
Dunhill looked sympathetic. He knew that I was a 17 year old girl who were to be turning 18 during the Summer, but for some reason he always treated me like I were his own. Dunhill picked up the thermometer from my bedside table and took my temperature while I was still sulking under the covers.  
"Its still a little high, but that to be expected from you considering the journey you've had recently. Still, its time to get up. You're going to have to get used to getting up early to care for your ranch." He said, putting the thermometer back on my bedside table.  
I turned over in my bed to face the thermometer. How many years has it been since I started to have it there next to my bed? Probably since the day I was born. It almost seemed like a part of me by now. I rolled my small body onto its back, and then sat up, throwing my tiny legs over the side of the bed. My small, bare feet touched gently onto the cold, hard wood floor. As I pitter-pattered across the room Dunhill had prepared my breakfast and set it out on the pine wood table as I reached it. My tired, red eyes looked at the sunny egg that was on the table before me.  
"...What wrong?" Asked Dunhill, watching the small figure as I stared at the egg.  
My red gaze met his. That was all I needed to do for him to understand that I, again, wasn't feeling 100%. Make that about 15%. I gently sat down on the green cushion that rested upon the pine chair, and picked at the egg with my fragile hand. Dunhill picked up the hairbrush from the sideboard and brushed my pink, mid-length hair, allowing any knots to wriggle free.  
"I know that having Myasthenia Gravis Syndrome makes everything difficult for you, but bringing you to your Father's farm was to help you discover that you are still capable of every day things, just like your Father did-"  
"And look at him now. He's dead." I said, picking up the silver fork to finish the last bite.  
Dunhill stood back as I got up off the chair slowly, before making my way to the wardrobe to pick the farm outfit that I had to wear, which was pretty shabby compared to what I was used to. My cold, pale body walked limply to the bathroom where I could change in private. Putting my hand on the bathroom door handle, I winced at the ache that shot through my arm. The solid wood door shut behind me with a clunk.

Once I emerged from the bathroom, I heard the sound of Dunhill talking to someone inside of the house. I guess I remember him saying there was going to be a visitor this morning... Or did he...? I don't recall. Brushing the strands of pink behind my ear I walked over to the voices, and sure enough there was Dunhill, but who was that he was talking to? Suddenly, the tall figure turned to face me, dark pink eyes settling on my red. His bright blonde hair was pretty untidy, but I could tell that looking at his deep red jacket, black camo pants and army boots that this was just that guys style. A rocker. The rocker turned to face Dunhill again,  
"Is this really the kid whose gonna take over Kagami Ranch? I hate to burst your bubble, Ol'man, but this kid don't look too healthy. I'm surprised that she can get out of bed by herself, let alone run the ranch single-handedly." He said, his voice husky.  
I can only imagine how disgusted I looked once he said that. Yeah, I can barely get out of bed by myself, but I'm sure not gonna let HIM know that!  
"Hey. I'm just as capable as anybody t' take over this ranch, ya understan'?" I said, my tone stern. Dunhill smirked at my sudden turn to Western dialect. I always did that when I was mad.  
The young man looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face seemed so... So... Emotionless? Either way, he turned and headed towards the door.  
"The name is Neil, by the way, I'm only dropping in because I have to, and I have something here for you, come take a look." He said, opening the door and heading outside in the fresh Spring air.  
I followed him outside, Dunhill close at my heel. I stopped beside Neil and followed his pink gaze.  
"Mooo!" said the animal that stood about 8 feet before us. I blinked.  
"What is that, a sheep or something?" I said with my nasal, high pitched voice.  
Neil turned to look at me with disbelief and disgust.  
"What are you? Stupid? " He said, sounding dumbfounded.  
I looked at him with my red, dull eyes.  
"Well? Are you just going to stand there or say something?" I said, already bored.  
"What wrong with you?! Its a cow! Even a kid could tell you that! Dunhill, are you sure that you want to let someone like her take over this ranch?" Said Neil, still completely horrified. Dunhill tired not to laugh.  
"Neil, I know that it may seem like Akira doesn't really know much-"  
"Because she doesn't-" Neil cut him off.  
"-But she's a really bright girl, she just hasn't been in the outside world for a while." He said in my defence.  
The Spring breeze blew gently as hundreds of small, pink Cherry Blossoms floated past. My small pale hand reached out and caught one between my finger and thumb.  
"Is that really my excuse...?" I said, humoured by Dunhill's attempt to talk me up.  
The two men looked at me, confused. The chilly breeze blew again, whipping my pink hair out from behind my ear, allowing it to flow freely in the breeze against my pale skin.  
"So tell me. Or actually, don't, because I already know that you're giving me this. Are you going to give me the low down on how to care for it or what? Want me to give it some sheep treats or something?" I said, trying to get as much emotion out of him as possible.  
Neil looked at me, but didn't comment. He must have figured it out that I was just trying to piss him off. And oh, had it worked. For the next few minutes he gave me the long awaited tutorial about how to care for the cow, but the whole time he kept a taut tone about his voice. But was it because he was angry, or because he was nervous that someone knew just how to wind him up so quickly after meeting him? I may act like a total air head, but I know a lot more about people and emotions than this blonde guy could imagine. I was an Idol for crying out loud, but I'm not going to let him know that.

"Right, do you understand what I just said to you, or do I need to explain it again?" He asked, probably thinking that I was incapable of anything. I shook my head.  
"Okay then, now you have to name it. Hurry up." he said with a somewhat irritated tone.  
I looked at him, confused. I though carefully how to respond without making him even more angry than I've already made him, but there was only one way that I could think to put it,  
"... I understand naming cats and dogs, but correct me if I'm wrong, is there any point in giving a cow a name?" I said, being completely honest. Neil looked at me with burning eyes.  
"Just name it already! I don't have time to be around someone like you! Get it?! Hurry it up so I can leave already!" He snapped with aggression in his voice. His eyes were narrow and his face was beginning to burn up.

 _Maybe I pushed him too far...?_

"Ushi." I said, as another gust of Cherry Blossoms whirled past, the petals blending in with my pink hair as they danced past.  
Neil watched as the Falling petals blew around the three of us, and watching as the breeze caught my hair, which seemed to rustle, just like the pink blossoms high up in the trees.  
"...That'll do. I'll see you later Dunhill." He said, voice husky, as he turned to leave.  
I watched as he walked along the farm path, taking long strides in his step as his army boots beat against the dirt ground. Another gust of pink flew past us, causing his blonde hair to become disturbed.  
"Be careful in the Cherry Blossom storm on your way home!" I called, jokingly.  
He stopped in his tracks, but didn't look back. Something about him seemed not so much angry but slightly more...Melancholy.  
"A storm of pink, huh? If this was just a storm, then I feel as though I've just been hit by a hurricane." He said, sounding slightly sincere, before setting off on his way again, leaving the ranch.

"A hurricane of pink, huh?" I repeated, playing with the loose strands of my pink hair.


End file.
